Grim Fairytale
by Medusa Raida
Summary: This is a story that just popped into my head and i'm still working on..I need a little help on it though. A girl gets transported into a book where she finds herself in a grim fairytale.Please Enjoy


_Grim Fairytale_

Prologue

"Gaaaaaahhhh!"

Snap, Snap, thump!

"Ow…damn it...that hurt!"

_Luna groaned as she got up from the cold hard ground. With dirt and twigs stuck in her waist length raven black hair she stood. She dusted off her red tank top and her black jeans. She brushed her three-quarter red streaked bang out of her face and shook out her hair. She looked around and saw nothing but death...literally. The trees were dead and there were no signs of life at all. Not one animal or plant was living._

"O...kay...talk about paradise."

_An eerie wind blew and the cold air brushed against her bare skin. She shivered and began to walk. She looked around her trying to find any sign of life._

"How did I wind up here? Could it have been that book?"

_Thrown from her train of thought she heard a loud rustling from the seemingly dead bushes. She jumped and walked at a faster pace. Meanwhile in the bushes were a pair of golden yellow eyes peered and watched her, with pure lust and such savagery. A low deep voice chuckled._

"oooh such a tasty looking morsel, but eating her would be such a waste…hmmmmm...lets see if she's afraid of the big…bad…wolf…" _Chuckles_

_Luna couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. She constantly looked behind her clearly paranoid. She thought…_

'I need to get back home! This place is giving me the creeps! I don't know where I am, I don't have my cell phone and I feel like in the bloody twilight zone!'

"IS THERE ANYONE HERE THAT CAN HELP ME?!?!"_ She yelled out loud._

"Maybe I can be of some assistance!" _Sneered a dark voice._

_She quickly turned around and the image of a huge wolf jumped out at her._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Chapter 1 (Part 1)

_Luna was pinned down by a tall dark figure. He had long shoulder length silver hair, and had piercing golden yellow eyes. He had a lustful look in his eyes and his mouth was curved in a smirk. Luna went into a silent panic._

"_Oooooh...what a pretty looking bunny."_

"B…Bunny! Wait I'm not a friggin animal!"

_He sniffed and licked the side of her neck_

"And you taste as good as you look…"

"W…what the hell… your gonna eat me?!?!?!?!"

_He smirked_

"_No you're too good to eat…I have other plans for you…hehe."_

_She struggled and kicked her legs._

"GET OFF ME!"

_She yelled as she bit his hand. He yelped and snatched his hand back._

"Oh so you like to bite huh?"

_A pair of fangs were revealed in his wide toothed smile. Her eyes widened._

"Luckily for you…I BITE BACK!" He snarled.

"NOOOO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

_Suddenly she heard a loud gunshot. The man jumped up and yelped when the bullet grazed his arm. Luna rolled over to look and see who came to her aid. She saw a woman in a black corset, with a pair of high heeled boots that came to her knees. And to top it all off she wore a long red hood. Luna looked with a very confused look on her face._

"Is she supposed to be...Little Red Riding hood?!"

_The woman stood with gun in hand_

"Sorry to ruin your moment...but the girl is coming with me…"

"Well well well…if it isn't the Little Red Riding Bitch…..I see your still looking slut-ish as always."

"And you're still looking as hopeless as always."

_Luna slowly backed away with a terrified and baffled look on her face. She thought._

"What in the hell is going on here?!"

_She was suddenly snatched by the collar of her shirt. When she looked up she saw someone in a long black cloak. She could clearly tell it was a man, just by the body structure. But his face was hidden by a pale white madigras mask. He tossed her over his shoulder and walked over to Red Riding Hood._

"I have retrieved the girl mistress."

_Said a dark mysterious voice. Little Red smiled._

"Good job Akexander, now lets take her back to the mansion."

"TAKE ME WHERE? WAIT WOAH WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE...AND WHERE AM I?!"

_Luna ranted and raved as she kicked. Standing ready to attack the wolf growled now in his beast form._

"You're not taking her anywhere…" He sneered

"I found her first she has already been claimed!" He charged at Alexander

"Now give her back!"

_Red pulled the trigger again, and this time the bullet didn't miss. The wolf whined and stopped in his tracks. He growled._

"This isn't over yet."

_He went to charge again but there was a loud shriek. They all looked around and the wolf backed away._

"I'll call a quits this time, call yourself lucky."_ He dashed away into the distance_

_Little red put her gun away._

"Alexander, we need to follow the wolf's example and get out of here."

_He nodded_

"Yes ma'am"

_The shriek got louder, and it increased in numbers._

"Where are those shrieks coming from?"

"Don't worry about it...Alexander let's go."

_Little red dashed away_

"Yes ma'am."

_Alexander followed her with Luna over his shoulder. Being bounced up and down as he ran Luna exclaimed_

"What's making those shrieking noises?!"

As soon as she asked, her question was answered. A swarm of small nymphs appeared behind them their faces twisted, and running on all fours like animals.

"NYAHHHHHH!!!! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE THOSE!!!"

"They are called witch-lings, they were protectors of this forest but they fell victim to Scarlet…now they are blood thirsty monsters…if you keep asking questions I will drop you…"

"I WANNA GO HOOOOOOOOOOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
